


Echoes Reborn

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [43]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, F/F, Genocide, M/M, Multi, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The Vex are trying to get back to where they were before Spencer and Aaron wrecked their world, and after that's put a stop to, it's back to the Reef for Spencer for a meeting with Petra.





	Echoes Reborn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](www.mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content. 
> 
> The Every Fandom Reverse Bang sign-ups are open! Please check it out [here](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com/).

Spencer looked around the Waking Ruins, there were no Vex around, but given that the Vex was supposed to be resurging around on Venus, Spencer was a little shocked there were none around.

"Where should we go next?" Morgan asked as he stepped up beside Spencer.

"Campus 9?" Aaron asked.

"Sure," Spencer said. He turned the direction that they needed to go and stopped when the comm crackled to life.

"The Vex still mourn the loss of the Nexus mind," Ikora started. Her voice was strong and contemplative. "But for the Vex, time is relative. In one moment, a construct is lost. In the next, it is reborn. When a powerful part of the network is lost, the Restorative Mind is summoned. It has begun creating a bridge through time. A bridge that, if it is not destroyed, will see the Nexus Mind reborn."

"I'm detecting a series of concentric barriers around the bridge site," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"They protect the time bridge and seek to undo what we have done." Ikora's channel faded out, but Spencer could see on his HUD that she was still connected and listening.

"Looks like it's Campus 9 that we are going to anyway," Aaron said.

As if one person, the team summoned their Sparrows and took off toward Campus 9. They dodged Vex instead of fighting them, praying that their Sparrows were not hit enough to blow them up. Spencer was the first to make it to the tunnel that led to Campus 9. Morgan and Aaron were right behind him.

Ikora's comm sprang to life as Spencer was exiting the tunnel and raising his Scout Rifle to start to pick off the Fallen that still had a hold on the area. It looked like even they were unable to get through the barrier.

"Unless I'm mistaken, barrier technology of this nature is unstable."

"She's right. Find an Arc source. You can use it to short out the barriers," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Spencer started to look around but didn't see one right off the bat. They would have to get down into the area to actually look.

"You gonna cover our asses?" Spencer asked Aaron, glancing at him. Aaron was already drawing his Scout Rifle to set up for short range sniping shots. There were not just Vandals but Tracer Shanks as well trying to stop them from going forward by sniping at them from distances. Morgan took a left while Spencer took a right and they killed many Fallen as they could while looking for an Arc charge of any kind.

"I've got it!" Morgan yelled.

Spencer ran to where the barrier was working on getting it clear so that Morgan could actually make it to the barrier without dying. The sounds of Aaron's shots with his Scout Rifle were soothing. That meant that some of the enemies were focusing on him and not on them. There was a Captain trying to block anyone from getting to the barrier but a well-placed grenade and a few shots to its head after that and it was falling.

Morgan came running with a few Vandals on his heels. Spencer started to fire at them, making them stop and fire back at him. That gave Morgan time to get the barrier down. Spencer looked at the area on the other side of the barrier to see that the Vex had the warp gates open. He relayed that to Morgan and Hotch so that they could all be ready to take them out as soon as they could. Morgan shoved the charge into the pedestal like area so that the barrier would fall.

Aaron was the second through the defunct barrier, finding a hiding spot to snipe the rest of the warp gates while Spencer concentrated his fire on the first and Morgan worked on killing the Vex on the other side. There were another barrier and another arc charge, but thankfully the charge was close to where they were so Spencer grabbed it and made a mad dash for the barrier.

The same thing was repeated for the next section, only the enemies kept on getting harder.

"You've proven you're a threat. Be ready, Guardian. Their fear has turned to anger," Ikora warned as they made their way through to the third barrier. Just before Spencer got to the barrier, dozens of Vex Goblins ported into his way. Morgan charged forward, his super at the ready and he just bowled through the Vex. Spencer dropped the charge into the pedestal and started to fire before the barrier was down. A powerful Hydra spawned next, and Aaron used his Golden Gun on it, the explosion from it taking out a few remaining Goblins.

The next area that they needed to go to was already open. Morgan was standing in the tunnel entrance waiting for them. Spencer led the way through the tunnels and into the next area which was a lot more open but still had a barrier blocking it. There were no warp gates, but as Spencer got a good look at the area, Fallen ships dropped out of orbit and started to drop off more Fallen. It seemed that for the time being the Guardians and the Fallen wanted to stop the Vex from doing what they were doing. That didn't mean that the Fallen weren't going to try and kill the Guardians though. There was no enemy of my enemy is my friend with any of the agents of Darkness.

"I've got the arc charge," Morgan said, and he ran toward the cliff and then the ravine that separated the two areas where they were and where the Arc charge was. "Fuck!"

Spencer looked and saw what Morgan saw only Morgan was already on his way across the ravine. They were at the Endless Steps. There wouldn't be much further for them to go. Hence why there was such a force here. It was rare for Cyclops to be deployed for anything more than the end bit. Spencer raised his Scout Rifle to get the attention of the Cyclops, and it started to fire at Spencer instead of tracking Morgan as he ran for the Arc charge.

Chaos reigned down on the three of them as they killed Vex, Fallen, and worked on getting closer and closer to the barrier. Morgan used Spencer's Sidearm to fire at who he could as he followed behind Spencer. Spencer felt a little naked without it, but he didn't care that much.

"The Nexus Mind must have been a vital resource. The very appearance of the Restorative Mind means we have the Vex off balance. Press the advantage, Guardian."

Spencer wanted to tell Ikora that she wasn't telling him anything that he didn't know, but then Morgan and Aaron might not have figured that out, but he was pretty sure that they had.

"On another slightly different note, Spencer Petra needs to talk to you as soon as you finish with this mission. She's sending one of her Corsairs to get you."

"Aaron can fly the Galliot home. I'll hitch a ride with someone."

"Isn't Cayde-6 in the Reef right now?" Morgan asked. Spencer looked at him. It was safe for the moment as they were entering the way to find the Echo Chamber. The opening had been right by the pedestal to put the Arc charge, so they didn't have to do anything really but fight through the three Cyclops.

"He is. He was driving Zavala insane, and the Queen asked for his input on some criminals from the Prison of Elders that needed a little bit of a different touch. Also, it seems that a few criminals that are wanted Cayde offered to help with." Aaron sounded a little fond as he spoke. Spencer knew that Aaron had become a little attached to Cayde and Spencer could understand that. He was pretty funny, but he wasn't stupid even if he seemed like it. There was no way that Cayde would have ever been kept on the fireteam he was on if he wasn't smart. Ikora and Zavala were two of the most intelligent people that Spencer had talked with post-Collapse. There was no way that Cayde wasn't just as smart, but the whole team kept that secret. Though Spencer knew that maintaining secret things were the best ways to surprise enemies and friends who end up being enemies. Aces in the hole as it were.

The hallways that were on the other side of the barrier were old. Not well lit up or looking well used. Spencer expected the actual Echo Chamber to be a greater distance away than what it was. He stopped as he saw the glowing blue of the core of the room along with the metal slats that were rotating around it. He had never seen anything like it before. Morgan and Aaron paused right beside him.

"That's the time bridge. And the Restorative Mind!" G.A.R.C.I.A.s tone was kind of awe-filled and Spencer could understand that. The room was beautiful but deadly at the same time.

"So who is going first?" Morgan asked.

"Me," Spencer answered as he stepped inside. Raising his arm so that Morgan could put his Sidearm back where it belonged. There were Harpies in a ring around the time bridge in the center of the room. Spencer took in the room before he started to fire. There was not a lot of room, and there was not a lot of places for Aaron to get to snipe at the Restorative Mind.

As soon as the Harpies were all dead, a force field formed that cut the chamber in half. It started to move. The stone kind of passed through it but when it hit where Morgan was, it shoved him. Morgan moved quickly to stay in front of it. Spencer's eyes were drawn to the center of the bridge to see that there was a Harpy in there. It was huge and looked different than others that Spencer had fought before. The force field stopped, and then something started to glow in one of the stone bits.

"That capacitor just lit up. You know what to do," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Morgan grabbed the Arc charge and moved to drop it into another capacitor. The force field started to move, and the pedestals in the room disappeared.

"That got its attention!" G.A.R.C.I.A. disappeared, and that made everyone in the room draw up weapons. The floating slats moved to where the bridge was open, and they could see the Restorative Mind better. It dropped some and opened up like a flower to stare at them.

The Mind had a sizeable glowing crystal under a latticework of Vex metal. Spencer started to fire at the crystal as soon as it was clear of the bridge. It made a high pitched screeching noise. Goblins spawned in, but Spencer didn't stop firing at the Mind. He knew that Morgan and Aaron would take care of them, but Spencer had the best line of sight on the Mind and therefore was better to start firing at it. Another Arc charge spawned in the room, and the Mind closed the center of its mass, protecting the crystal.

"It's immune. Get the Arc charge and drop it into the next capacitor," Aaron called out.

The force field started to move again as well. Spencer grabbed the charge and started to look for where to drop it. He saw that it was behind the force field but was in the direction that the force field was turning. That was good, even if Vex spawned in front of where Spencer needed to go. Morgan bumped into Spencer slightly as he ran past him to work on the Goblins.

Spencer started to fire at the mind again after dropping the Arc charge into the capacitor. It was easy work to do it. They kept on repeating that, knocking down the life on the Harpy with each round of opening its body to get to the crystal. Each round more enemies spawned, and they got higher and higher in power. Aaron worked on the Hobgoblins when they spawned, while Spencer and Morgan worked on there rest.

The Mind went to the center back into the bridge, and Spencer heard something spawning behind him. It was a Hydra. Spencer started to fire, getting right below it inside of its shield before he dropped his Nova Bomb on it. He heard Morgan and Aaron using their supers, and he hoped that it meant that the Mind would fall then. Spencer turned to see the Harpy exploding as it was hit with Aaron's final shot from his Golden Gun.

"The weft and weave of space and time are intact. You have made whole the past again. The destruction of the Restorative Mind will ripple across the stars, and its deeds will be undone over and again. Very well done, Guardians." After Ikora's words, she was gone from their comms totally.

"Now to get the hell out of here," Morgan said. No more Vex spawned into the chamber which was good. Spencer used the handheld tablet that he had cobbled together to check his tablet on the ship to see if there was something big happening. He followed behind Aaron as they exited the area. The Ceres Galliot, as well as a black Corsair ship, were waiting on them. Spencer stepped up to Aaron and bumped their helmets together.

"Be safe," Aaron said.

"There is no safer place for me," Spencer answered back. Aaron laughed and then he was transmatting up into the Ceres. Spencer stayed where he was until the Ceres had broken orbit and was leaving toward Earth before he turned to the ship and nodded. The transmat felt no different than the one that allowed him onto his ship, but it felt very different to him.

"Welcome aboard the Luna Three," the Corsair said from the pilot's seat. She stood up and waved toward the seat. "The Queen's Wrath said that you preferred to fly yourself so please do."

"Actually, I'm a little too worn out. I'm going to strip down and make use of your shower. Did Petra send clothes?"

"She did." The Corsair pointed at a pile of clothes and Spencer realized that they had been his. He grabbed them before going to the small living area. He locked the door when he entered the bathroom and found that it was locked well and wasn't going to open for anyone. Someone had added him to the standard system that ran locks it seemed.

Spencer was looking forward to going home. He had missed it more than he thought after spending a great while there.

* * *

Variks the Loyal directed Spencer to the royal area of the Reef, and Spencer walked that way, one hand on his knife that was hiding under the tunic. The tunic was long so that it could cover the knife. It was interesting to see so many barely blink at him. G.A.R.C.I.A. was hidden, and Spencer told her not to come out until he told her to. Spencer ran his hand through his short hair. An accident with Jack and chewing gum that Cayde had given him meant that Spencer's hair had been cut a lot shorter than he usually wore it to get the gum out. Spencer felt self-conscious in a way that he had not in a long time.

The door to Mara's sitting room was open, so Spencer let himself into there. He heard Petra's clear as a bell laugh and then seconds later a moan. It wasn't filled with pleasure but not precisely pain either. Then there was a thump and a grunt of pain after that. Spencer took off at a run, the door to Mara's bedroom burst off the hinges when Spencer ran into it. It fell down, but Spencer didn't pay attention. He had both of his knives in his hand. There were three faces looking at him, two in utter shock and the third with an eye that said she wasn't quite angry.

"What the hell!?" Cayde screamed. He sat up, dumping Mara off of his lap and it was very evident that he had a sexual organ of some kind as Spencer got to watch it slide from his sister's groin. Cayde at least threw the sheet over Mara before covering himself as well. Petra was on the far side of the bed, she was naked just like Mara but didn't grab anything to cover her body. Mara dropped the sheet. "Don't." Cayde tried to stop her and pull her back into bed. "What the hell are you doing here? Turn around you are in the presence of a Queen and she is naked."

Spencer just cocked an eyebrow at Mara. She quirked one back. Spencer shoved both of his knives into the sheath before he turned to walk to the door in the sitting room and shut and locked it.

"If you ever speak of this to anyone, Guardian Reid, I swear by my pretty floral bonnet, I will end you."

Spencer looked back at where Cayde was still standing with the sheet wrapped around his lower half. Like whatever was being hidden by his was a big shock given that Spencer was male. Though he hadn't looked that closely at what kind of groin he did have. Spencer didn't want to think of that in conjunction with his sister and sex.

"They make socks for a reason, Mara Rine," Spencer said as he grabbed four glasses and filled them with the most potent drink that Mara had in her stock. It was something he used to make out of cobbled together stills after the Collapse. No one had made anything stronger but yet palatable in the centuries since. Spencer downed one before refilling it. He snagged two in each hand and carried them back to the bedroom. At least when it came to nakedness, there was little that he and his siblings hadn't seen of each other. When in war, there was little to hide and one changed and bathed when one could.

Mara was in a robe while Cayde was still on the bed. Petra was still totally naked. Spencer could see new scars on her body. Mara took one of the glasses from him before snagging a second and walking it to Petra. Spencer glared at his sister before handing Cayde the last one. Cayde took a sip and coughed.

"What the hell is this shit?" Cayde downed the rest. "It's the best drink I've tasted."

"It's called Rock Dust," Mara said. She raised her glass to Spencer, and they toasted before Mara sat down in a chair. Spencer walked to where he saw Petra's robe and handed it over to her.

"So what did you want, Petra?" Spencer asked.

"What? I don't want anything." Petra looked confused, and she wasn't lying. That was, unfortunately, one of the things that she couldn't do well.

"I sent for you," Mara said. That explained a lot. If Mara had asked for him, well the Vanguard would have taken notice, but Spencer and Petra talked enough through official channels that it was easy to mask his trip here.

"Okay, look what the hell is going on because I don't...threesomes are all well and good, but I don't do foursomes." Cayde stood up, grabbing the sheet when it started to fall. Cayde turned around and started to get dressed holding the sheet in place.

"Cayde came to help us, and he asked about something that worried me a little bit. I thought that the time for secrets was well over. Exos are very good at keeping secrets and really, it's not like it's not easy to scare the shit out of Cayde." Mara drained her drink and set the glass down. "He was asking around about Saer Triste. Which means that the Vanguard has been talking to some people that have spilled secrets that I didn't wish known."

"What do you know of Saer Triste?" Spencer asked looking at Cayde. The Guardian was fully dressed, but his Ghost was staying hidden, which given Mara's mood was a good thing.

"Zavala has heard whispers of Saer Triste Sov, the lost Sov brother. Your twin. I was not tasked with anything more than that, but I wanted to find out what I could while I was here. Zavala doesn't let me off my leash too much, so I wanted to make the most of what little time that I had."

"And if you had found out more than I wanted you to know?"

"You know the whole scary thing is a little too sexy for me."

Spencer heard the outer door open and frowned before turning to look. It was Uldren.

Cayde looked up from where he was looking for what looked like his socks. Spencer saw that one was hanging from a light and the other was half behind where Petra had been. Cayde though was staring. He looked at Uldren then at Spencer, before looking at Mara.

"Kind of great isn't it? How stupid some people are? How much they don't see what is in front of them. Foursomes are out of the question. The only person in this room that it would freak me out to fuck is you, Cayde. Petra is as close to a sister as Mara is." Spencer asked.

Uldren handed Spencer the decanter of Rock Dust before holding out a tumbler for Spencer to fill when he was filling his own.

"Saer," Petra said.

Mara said a few words that Spencer recognized as their own simple language, the twin language as Uldren had called it. They had started to speak it nearly before they learned standard. Petra's eyes glowed. She slumped a little where she was sitting. Mara crawled into the bed with her and cuddled into her side. Petra laid her head on Mara's shoulder.

"Your Techeuns blocked her memories of me didn't they?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, with her permission. You were too widely known, so we locked it all away, but I didn't want Petra to forget you, so Spencer Reid and your connection to us was severed and replaced with Saer Triste Sov. I let her keep most of the memories of things from before the Collapse of you, stuck firmly in the land of Spencer Reid. I coded it to something that I would never say out loud in our language, brother so that it was safe for me to reveal when the time was right."

"I think that I shouldn't be here for this." Cayde started to slip out of the room, but Spencer grabbed both of his knives and tossed them. They landed right in front of Cayde's face, just centimeters from where they would have scratched his horn. "You almost damaged my horn. My beautiful horn."

"You were invited to the Queen's bed Cayde-6, and you don't leave her bed until you are done with her or you face the wrath of her two brothers, one of which is a twin."

"Looking at one of you with the other there isn't enough, but you share a little from the Queen and from the Prince."

"And yet my team never realized it. So you are asking questions that you don't need to be asking. Now you've let Petra seduce you into bed."

"Hey, I didn't..." Cayde stopped speaking for a few seconds. "Yes, Petra seduced me into bed. She just talked about how and her lover didn't get much in the way of sex with a male as the men of the Reef were scared. Then there was the Queen in bed naked, wet and ready for me. I couldn't say no."

"You could have," Uldren said. He walked over to a dresser and grabbed two sets of clothes and tossed them toward where Mara was still with Petra on the bed. There was silence as Mara worked on dressing Petra as her brain settled itself.

"Our sister is beautiful, Uldren, no one should ever turn her down if they find themselves attracted to her and offered her bed. Even though we both wish that she was not so pretty."

Mara laughed before she started to get dressed. Spencer recognized her relaxing outfit. Mara sat against the wall and pulled Petra down to where she could run her hands through it. It was a normal position for the two of them.

"Who knows about you, Guardian Reid? Guardian Sov?"

"Aaron knows because I would not keep things like that from him. Though I did not know when we first came here that Mara and Uldren were my siblings. They had not taken those names yet when I left to come to Earth for a treaty mission. I did not reveal who I was until after I had obtained the Gate Lord head. Uldren was being an ass, and I put him on his knees like I used to when we trained. G.A.R.C.I.A. knows but keeps it from the rest of the team." Spencer wasn't going to reveal that Prentiss knew.

"You are going to keep your lips shut as well, Cayde-6 or you will understand what it's like for one of my Techeuns to rip the knowledge from every single person that you tell. I have my spies in the Vanguard, and I will protect my brother. You've heard the tales of what the Gods of Old Earth used to do when their twins were harmed. I'll make that look like a kitten scratch. Keep your mouth shut, and the Vanguard will be happy with the bounties that I will gift."

"I want your promise that the knowledge will never harm the Guardians."

"The only person that the knowledge will hurt is Spencer if it's known who he is. Guardians are made from those who died before the Collapse so that they have nothing that binds them, nothing that can be used against them. It's no accident on behalf of the Traveler that my Spencer was chosen so, for now, we protect that secret to keep him from being used against the Reef. I would go to war for him, I would slaughter innocents for him because we are two halves of a whole. I thought him dead for centuries, I will not survive that again. You think that the agent of Darkness that fight against all of us are bad, they are nothing compared to what I would be."

Cayde shuddered, but it was not in fear. It was arousal. Spencer closed his eyes to hopefully remove that image from his brain, but he had seen it.

"It smells of arousal in here," Uldren said.

"I can't help it!" Cayde said.

"Come, brother. I have a new weapon for you to try out. There is something wrong with it, but my weaponsmiths cannot figure it out," Uldren said. He clasped his hand on Spencer's shoulder and pulled him along.

"Be thankful you didn't enter the room like I did. Mara had mounted him." Spencer heard the smack of something on the wall.

"Send someone to fix my door!" Mara yelled after Spencer, but she was laughing as she said it.

Just as Spencer would move to where he couldn't see her anymore, he turned to look. Mara was looking at him, content with her hand buried in Petra's hair. Petra was looking at him, and Spencer was pretty sure that there was something so sad in her eyes. They all had the weight of the worlds on their shoulders. There was never enough time to do anything so everyone grabbed their happiness where they could. Spencer just wished he had not seen his sister mounted on top of Cayde.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

>  **Year** : The Far Future
> 
> **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14
> 
> **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material. Firefly quotes in this one!
> 
> **Beta** : Grammarly


End file.
